


Forbidden Foe

by CrymzynWings87



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymzynWings87/pseuds/CrymzynWings87
Summary: What happens when two vampires from rival clans end up falling in love?Modern day, vampire Romeo and Juliet type story. Will take certain elements from True Blood.Smut coming in later chapters.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is what I've been working in between trying to finish Tedious Things and my drabbles. 
> 
> Just a heads up, the reader is named in this story. I saw it on a baby name site and kinda based the story around it. She will still have the physical characteristics of the reader though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~

Your lungs burned and ached with every breath you gasped. You willed your legs to keep moving. The man taunted you as he continued stalking down the alley, calling you filthy names, telling you all the vile things he was going to do once he caught you. Your sides screamed out in agony where he had kicked you, blood streamed down your face from a cut above your eyebrow. It blurred your vision, causing you to trip multiple times. That resulted in more cuts and scrapes to your hands and knees. 

You fell once more and decided to stay down. You laid there, lifeless, hoping this creatures thinking was along the same as a bear. Act dead, the hunter leaves, believing the prey is dead and the game is over. But you were wrong. So wrong. Your hunter sniggered as his heavy footsteps approached your body. Opening your eye slightly, you watched as the man knelt down beside you. 

"Still alive, eh?" he grunted as he stood back up. Before you could do anything, his foot connected with your ribs once, twice, three times. You could feel them crack and splinter, sending waves of agonizing pain washing over your body. You bit your tongue to keep from crying out, a bitter, metallic taste filled your mouth immediately. 

Your hunter rolled you onto your back and hovered above you. Crouching down, he sat on your thighs and moved your long (h/c) locks away from your neck. He leaned down and sniffed at the main artery that was pumping that mouthwatering life water through your body. 

A low growl reverberated through his throat and he shuddered. You watched through half-lidded eyes as he opened his mouth and bared his razor sharp fangs. In a flash, he buried them deep into your internal carotid artery, the major vein that carried blood to your brain. You cried out loudly, feebly trying to push the man off you. He chuckled against your skin and clamped his calloused hand over your mouth. He drank deeper and deeper, moaning at the taste of your blood. You felt yourself getting weaker and all the warmth was leaving you. 

"You do realize this is my territory, right?" a clear, deep voice asked. Next thing you know your hunters weight was pulled off of you. Rolling your head to the side, you saw your savior. He too had his fangs bared, growling at your attacker. He charged the man, and started ripping him to shreds, limb by limb. Your breath quickened as your vision hazed over. Then everything went black. 

"Do you think it'll work, Hanji?"

"I'm honestly not sure, Erwin. The venom does have healing properties, but he did a number on the poor thing."

Fire and ice. Intense, agonizing pain that seemed to last for ages. Then quick bursts of icy relief that were over too soon. When you opened your eyes, the absence of those was all you could comprehend. That and the ungodly burning in your throat. You were lying in a massive four poster bed, heavy crimson velvet curtains adorned each post. You jumped slightly when something touched your hand. In a blink of an eye, you bolted upright and snatched your hand away. 

"It's okay, you're safe now," a familiar deep voice reassured you. You turned your head slowly towards the voice. An attractive, muscular blond man sat in a chair next to the bed. He smiled sweetly, his sky blue eyes twinkling in the candlelight. Your brow furrowed as you looked around the candle lit room. It was quite possibly the largest bedroom you'd ever been in. Every piece of furniture was antique. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling, framed by the same curtains as the bed. Panic rose in your chest. 

"Where am I?" you asked quickly, your fight or flight instincts kicking in. "What happened? Who are you?"

"Calm down, Jessamyn," the blond man said softly, getting up to sit on the edge of the bed. "My name is Erwin Smith. You are currently in my house. You were attacked, I saved your life." 

"Saved my life?"

"Yes," Erwin said softly. "Now I want you to listen to me, okay? Don't freak out. I need you to stay calm."

The next words out of his mouth changed your life forever. 

"You're now a vampire, Jessamyn."


	2. Tension

Looking around the tiny, grime covered parking lot, your nose automatically scrunched up in utter disgust. The neon lights from the nearby businesses illuminated everything, and reflected off the puddles left from the rain earlier. A low growl vibrated in your throat as you eyeballed members of the rival clan. They stood in a line behind their leader, returning your hate filled stare. Your lips curled upwards as you bared your razor sharp fangs, attempting to egg on one of the younger members to act rashly and attack. You were itching for a good fight. 

"Control your girl, Erwin," Kenny, the Ackerman clan leader, warned as your growl grew louder. You narrowed your eyes and glared at the man you've hated since the day you were born into this life. That ridiculous, cocky grin only aggravated you more. 

You stopped aging six months ago, at 26 years old. One of Kenny's goons had beat you within an inch of your life, wanting to leave you for dead in an alley. A tall, blond Adonis like figure happened upon the scene just as the man sunk his fangs into your neck. You barely remembered Erwin and the man fighting. If you could call it that.

Your growl grew louder as slender fingers wrapped around your wrist. You quickly turned your head and saw the concerned azure eyes of your fellow clan member, Armin. 

"I know what you're doing," the blond boy whispered before gently squeezing your wrist. "A fight is the last thing we need right now. You need to calm down."

Sighing quietly, you knew he was right. The Ackerman clan had two advantages over yours. One: they had more members, two: they drank from actual humans. The Smith clan drank synthetic blood. While it kept you going, real blood made you stronger. In your first month as a vampire, Erwin allowed you to drink human blood, simply because it helped strengthen you. You did, however, refuse to hunt humans. You were determined to keep some of your humanity. So Hanji was able to get the blood from a blood bank. You were terrified to drink it for the first time. Until you smelled it, that is. The sweet, delicious scent fanned the flames in your throat, making the burn almost unbearable. That first sip was like heaven, immediately quenching your thirst. Now you had to make due with the synthetic, mass produced, bottled blood. While it quelled the flames, it certainly didn't taste as good as actual human blood.

"What are you doing on our territory, Kenny?" Erwin asked, anger evident in his usually calm voice. "I had to kill the last Ackerman that dared to cross the boundary."

Snarls and growls came from the other side of the lot, echoing off the brick buildings that surrounded it. Kenny held up a hand and the noise stopped. 

"Now see, that's why I'm here, ol' friend," Kenny sniggered sarcastically, cocking his head to the side. "You took away one of my strongest members. That's not something I can overlook."

"He attacked a human on my territory. He was going to leave her for dead," Erwin growled. "Now that's something I can't overlook."

Kenny's blue-grey eyes flashed to you, looking you up and down. Your lip curled up again, disgusted by the way he was eyeballing you. 

"I see she's not dead," Kenny pointed out, raising an eyebrow at you. "I forget you're a savior, Erwin. Saving any poor soul that you come across. How nobel."

"Get to the point, Kenny," Erwin sighed, his frustration nearing the boiling point. 

"My point is," Kenny started, taking a step forward. "You took a family member from me. You owe me a new one. And I really like the looks of your fiery newborn."

"Over my dead body," Erwin growled, as you and your entire clan snarled. He took a few steps forward and stood toe to toe with Kenny. The stronger members of your clan, Reiner, Mikasa, Hanji, and Mike all formed a circle around you for protection. You rolled your eyes. Even though you were only six months into this life, you were still stronger than them. 

"Oh I can make that happen," he grinned cockily, showing his needle sharp fangs. 

"Now what do we have here?" an old, gravelly voice asked. You turned towards the voice and chuckled, knowing this was about to end. "I know we aren't going to have a scuffle in my district."

Dot Pyxis was the sheriff of this area. He oversaw any and every vampire within a 200 mile radius. And he just so happened to be Erwin's creator. Pyxis was over a thousand years old and was extremely wise. You looked up to him as a grandfather figure of sorts. Which he was, in a sense. His venom flowed through Erwin, which in turn now flowed through you. 

"Pyxis, my friend," Kenny chuckled nervously as he backed away from Erwin. From what you've been told, Kenny was terrified of Pyxis. They've had run ins before, with Pyxis always coming out on top. "No trouble here. Just a conversation between old acquaintances."

"Hmm, doesn't seem like a pleasant conversation to me," Pyxis mused as he came to a halt beside Erwin. "I could hear the growling from a block away."

"We were just finishing up, weren't we Kenny?" Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow at his nemesis.

Kenny scoffed, but continued backing away. "Yeah, we're finished. For now."

You watched closely as the Ackerman's started to disperse, your (e/c) eyes meeting an unfamiliar steel blue. He was small in stature, maybe an inch or so taller than you. He was thin, but you could very obviously see his abs through the white shirt he was wearing. His ebony hair contrasted nicely against his alabaster skin. He looked positively bored out of his mind, but you watched as curiosity flashed in his gorgeous eyes as his they traveled up and down your body. He truly was a beautiful creature, even though he was a rival. Deciding to be bold, you grinned crookedly and winked at the mystery man. He rolled his eyes and grinned back ever so slightly before turning and walking away.

"Why were you and Levi staring at each other?" Reiner questioned as he followed your line of sight. Ever since you were introduced to the clan, the massive blond took an immediate liking to you. He said you were like the little sister he'd always wanted. You thought his feelings might go a little deeper than siblings. 

"I didn't recognize him," you shrugged, looking up at Reiner. 

Reiner chuckled. "Levi doesn't venture out much. He's a germaphobic hermit."

"A germaphobic hermit vampire," you laughed as you jumped onto Reiner's back for a ride. "Not something I thought I'd ever say."

And it intrigued you. He intrigued you. You were determined to find out as much as you could about Levi Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this story for about a month. And so far, I'm really happy with it. 
> 
> My work schedule is a little hectic right now, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. But know that it'll be a good one, and there might be a little smutty goodness included. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and as usual, let me know if there are any mistakes!
> 
> Until next time~


	3. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight ReinerxReader is going to be weaved in and out of this story. Just giving you a heads up.

You sat in the massive library of your shared home, reading a book in front of the fireplace. Everyone had gone out for the night, except you and Erwin. He sat in the overstuffed armchair next to yours, his nose stuck in the newspaper. You enjoyed spending time with him. Even though on most occasions, the two of you read in silence. But you were fine with that. It was never uncomfortable or awkward. 

You've always been on the shy, quiet and reserved side, ever since you were little. Most certainly had a hard time making friends because of it. You tried to be more outgoing, and it just didn't feel right. But ever since becoming a vampire, you felt yourself gaining more and more confidence. Maybe that's why you couldn't get that short interaction with the mysterious Levi Ackerman out of your head. Being bold and winking at him was slightly out of character for you. Or maybe it was because of how incredibly attractive he was. 

Sighing, you set your book aside and stared into the flames that danced within the stone hearth. You were still adjusting to this new life. Living with 10 other vampires, in an old, expansive plantation style mansion took some getting used to. The only time it was quiet was when everyone was either sleeping or had gone out. Eren and Jean fought constantly over the smallest things, Connie and Sasha were always getting into some kind of mischief. Reiner barely left your side, which you didn't mind, but you did like your alone time. Mikasa and Armin were both quiet and reserved, but they were always with Eren. Hanji was usually in her office, working on one experiment or another and Mike was constantly on patrol, using his heightened sense of smell to make sure all was right. It was quite the motley crew, but you were beginning to love them all. They were your new family, and they helped you adjust to this life. 

"Jessamyn?" 

You jumped slightly as Erwin's voice brought you out of your reverie. Chuckling softly, you turned to him and smiled. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he asked as concern colored his tone. His brow was furrowed over his sky blue eyes as they sparkled in the light from the fireplace. "You've been quiet since the confrontation with the Ackermans the other night."

"I'm fine," you smiled wider at him, before letting it falter. "It's just that there was someone there I'd never seen, even though we've had altercations with them before."

"Who?"

"Levi Ackerman."

Erwin laughed softly. "Levi has always been a bit of a wild card. Even though he's an actual blood relation to Kenny, he hates him. And Levi has never really known where he fits in exactly. He was a member of our clan for about 2 years, until Kenny forced him to leave and rejoin the Ackermans. I think his resentment towards his uncle grew after that."

"Reiner described him as, and I quote, 'a germaphobic hermit'", you snorted, shaking your head. 

"Well, he's not exactly wrong," Erwin grinned. "Levi is quite reclusive, doesn't trust most people. And I wouldn't exactly say he's germaphobic. He's more of a clean freak."

"An OCD vampire," you laughed, the idea of it being absolutely ridiculous to you. "He must be the neatest hunter around."

"He is, although he doesn't hunt anymore. We were able to persuade him to try bottled blood during his time with us. He liked it well enough. He didn't weaken any, due to the Ackerman super strength. So I don't understand why they continue to actively hunt humans," he frowned.

"It's the thrill of the hunt," you turned back to flames and remembered the events that lead you to becoming a vampire. "Or they think human blood will make them stronger than they already are."

"Interesting theory, Jessamyn," Erwin smiled. You turned to look at him and you could see the gears turning in his head. "I wonder if Mikasa would be willing to help us with an experiment?"

"Mikasa?"

"Mikasa's last name is Ackerman," his smile fell slightly. "Only half though. Her mother was Japanese."

Your brow furrowed a little. "If she's an Ackerman by blood, then why isn't Kenny gunning for her? You would think she would be more special than me."

"Kenny obviously sees something special in you," Erwin said softly. "Just as we all do. And Mikasa has made it quite clear to him that she wants nothing to do with the Ackermans."

You hummed in response and turned back to the fireplace. You wondered just what on earth everyone saw in you. There was nothing all that special about you. When you were human, you blended in. You didn't like attention, you just wanted to live your unassuming, quiet life. But of course, all that changed the minute you became a vampire. You went from Jessamyn (L/n), quiet, shy office worker to Jessamyn Smith, newborn vampire with a fiery attitude and newfound confidence. 

You thought that maybe you had an ability, like some vampires. Mikasa had her super strength, Mike had his heightened sense of smell, Armin was highly intelligent and Sasha had her canine like hearing. You just weren't sure what it could possibly be. You certainly didn't feel special. When you asked Erwin about it a few months ago, he said that sometimes abilities take months, even years to manifest and show themselves. 

Sighing softly, you stood up as you grabbed your book. "I think I'll go join the others. Getting out of the house might do me some good."

"I think you're right, darling," Erwin smiled as you leaned down to kiss his cheek like the good daughter you were. "Keep everyone in line and be back before sunrise."

You chuckled at his fatherly mentality. "Yes sir!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Awww, c'mon Jessa," your turquoise eyed "younger brother" whined as you pulled your darts from the game board. "That's three games in a row you've beat me!"

"I don't know what to tell you Eren, other than get good, son," you shrugged, grinning crookedly at him as you brushed passed. Reiner and Jean almost fell off their stools from laughing so hard. You walked over to Reiner who had his hand raised for a high five. 

"That was too good, Jessa," he laughed as you slapped his hand. 

"Thank you, thank you," you drawled as you curtsied before standing beside Reiner. He draped his arm around your shoulders as you leaned against his tall frame. Smiling as he pulled you closer, you realized you were becoming more and more comfortable with this budding relationship between the two of you. It felt different than just a sibling closeness. Reiner was certainly your type. Tall, buff, blond and he had the most gorgeous golden hazel eyes. He protected you with everything he had and was by your side from the moment you were introduced to the family. This was something you never had as a human. Guys just didn't seem that interested in you. And while you enjoyed your solitary lifestyle, there were sometimes you wished that you had someone to share your life with. 

Smiling wider, you looked up towards Reiner and instantly knew something was wrong. His jaw was clenched and his brow was deeply furrowed over his hazel orbs as he glared towards the bar. 

"The fuck is that little runt doing here?" Reiner growled softly. You followed his line of sight and saw cold grey eyes staring back. Your silent heart fluttered slightly and butterflies erupted in your stomach. He turned slowly and took a seat at the bar. 

Suddenly, Levi Ackerman was all you could think about. You felt the overwhelming desire to go over and introduce yourself. You wanted to see him up close, to find out for yourself if he's anything like how he's been described. 

You looked around at your family. They all wore similar infuriated masks. You quickly needed to diffuse the situation. This bar was in neutral territory, so you Smith's couldn't ask him to leave. Levi was just one guy, so he probably wouldn't think of taking all of you on at the same time. Then you wondered why he was here in the first place. He was a hermit, or so you've been told. Now you really had to know. 

"I'll get rid of him," Reiner growled, removing his arm from your shoulders. 

"No," you answered in a strong, clipped tone. "Let me. I don't have any history with him."

"Jessamyn, no. It's too dangerous," Reiner frowned, looking down at you. "You don't know what Levi's capable of."

You smiled up at him and placed your hands on his firm chest, willing him to calm down and see reason. "I'll be fine. I promise. I'm just going to have a small chat with him."

Reiner relaxed instantly and nodded his head. You were surprised that actually worked. Proud of yourself, you winked at your blond companion and turned away from him. Taking a deep, nerve steadying breath, you made your way over to the bar. 

"Is this seat taken?" you asked in the sweetest tone you could muster. He was an Ackerman after all. 

"Is there someone currently sitting in said seat?" Levi asked in a deep, bored voice, not even bothering to look at you. So he was a smartass, huh? Well two can play at that game. 

You sat down, swiveling the seat to look at him. "There is now."

He looked at you out of the corner of his eye and you noticed the corners of his mouth turn upwards slightly. 

"I'm Jess-"

"I know who you are, Jessamyn Smith," he interrupted, finally turning to look at you. His eyes were cold and lifeless. The expression on his face was one of angry boredom. But despite all that, he was extremely attractive. 

You scoffed quietly. "Word travels quickly in our small community then."

"It does, but that's not how I know your name," he mumbled, raising an eyebrow at you. "I know everything about you."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me about myself," you challenged, crossing your legs and leaning towards him slightly. 

"Your real name is Jessamyn (L/n). You were an office worker and lived on the outskirts of town, by yourself. Your parents live a couple hours north of here, in a two story farmhouse. You have an older sister and a younger brother," he answered, staring deep into your (e/c) eyes. "Shall I continue?"

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped slightly. Everything he said was true. How? How on earth did he know all this? 

"You're probably wondering how in the hell I know all about you," he continued, grinning at you slightly. "Well, let's just say that what happened in the alley the night you were attacked wasn't just a freak incident."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" you growled as panic rose in your chest. Your mind was spinning, not sure what to make of all this. 

"The Ackermans have had their eyes set on you for awhile now."

And with that bombshell now dropped, Levi got to his feet and left without another word. You sat there, shell-shocked and absolutely confused.

"What do the Ackerman's want with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long getting this chapter out. Work and being sick again got in the way. 
> 
> This is chapter is a little longer than the others, so that's also why it took a little longer. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I really do like getting comments and such. :)
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
